Do Remember Me
by BuggsBunny
Summary: A chance encounter and a twist of the tale, has the Evil Queen and Prince Charming meeting at a young age. They say that you only have one true love, but what if it wasn't exactly who you were expecting it to be? This story is laced heavily with the aspect of Regina and David falling in love over time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I Haven't wrote a story for fanfiction in ages! But after years of simply reading stories, and roleplaying on other sites, I've decided to come back to my roots with a new story.

A few things to note in this story, this is a CharmingQueen story, meaning it is Regina and David centered. If you don't like that, this may not be the story for you. This story will feature other characters and follow canon to some extent. Also, in this story, David and Regina are around the same age, so when David meets Snow, he'll be some years older than her. Now I have the outline of how this story will go, but that is subject to change. I hope you like it!

Prologue

It was hard getting away from her mother, especially at a time like this. But the young Regina Mills was a very determined little girl. She ran through the town's square with a bright smile on her face, and a giggle leaving her lips every now and then as she continued to look behind her to check and see if anyone was following her. And when she noticed that no one was, she ran even faster with a satisfied smile.

Her mother was very annoying and a little intimidating when she got like this. The King of the Enchanted Forest was having a ball in just a few days time, and her mother was determined to make sure Regina was there, in the most elegant and radiating gown she could find. And Regina often loved the gowns at times, she just thoroughly despised the amount of time it took her mother to actually finish with the fitting. So Regina had ran as soon as her mother had turned her back. You would think, after so many times of the young girl running, that her mother would learn not to turn a blind eye on her.

As the ten year old girl rounded a corner of an inn, she ran right into someone. At first, Regina feared that it was her mother, and she immediately went to wince and back away as she fell. She looked down at the ground, ready for the scolding and reprimanding. But it never came.

"Are you okay?"

Regina found herself looking up at a boy around the same age as her. She stared at him as he held out a hand towards her. It took her a moment to realize that the boy was trying to help her to her feet. She went to grab his hand and stood up from the ground, wiping at her dress. She quickly went to nod her hand at the boy. "I'm okay." She offered the boy a grin, smiling more when he returned the gesture.

"Good, my mom would be upset if she knew I hurt a girl." The boy admitted, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm David."

"Oh…. Hi David!" Regina smiled brightly at him. "I'm Regina!" She quipped and waved at him.

"Why were you running so fast?" David looked behind Regina, as if to find someone chasing after her.

"I was running from my mom, she takes an awfully long time with my dress fittings." Regina gave an annoyed look and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad I don't ever have to do that then." David replied, and the two children let out laughs that filled the air.

The two continued to talk and laugh about things around them, Regina didn't even know anything about the boy, besides his name, but she found herself really enjoying their short lived time together. That is, until she heard the shrill calling of her mother.

"Regina!"

Regina froze next to David, her eyes wide in fear as she heard her mother's voice. She looked over at David, "Sorry!" She quickly told him. "I have to go!" She exclaimed, and she turned and took off running, leaving a curious and smiling young David in her wake.

The two children had no idea that they would cross each other's paths again in the near future, in more ways than one...


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to say, thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, or made the story a favorite of theirs! As I am getting back into writing fanfiction, it keeps me going to see positive responses to this story! So it probably goes without saying, but continue to review and I will update as fast as I can!**

Chapter 1

It had nearly been ten years since Regina had ran into that boy in the town square, and so much has changed since then. Regina definitely was not the same bright and energetic person that she once was as a child, and majority of that had to do with her mother. Actually, pretty much all of it had to do with her mother. She had been reprimanded so much throughout the years, that she had been turned into this cold and unloving woman. A woman that was a shell of her former self. Cora Mills had turned her daughter into something that she had wanted to be, herself.

Not to say Regina had fought against it as much as she could. Just two years ago, she had met the love of her life, a Stable Boy that worked for her mother. Daniel. She had loved Daniel dearly, he was the only one that had made her smile, made her laugh, made her feel safe and secure. He was her everything and she was his. Regina had wanted her mother's approval and love so much, that she had almost told the woman about her and Daniel's love for one another. Almost. That is, until her mother announced to her that she was to marry the old king of the Enchanted Forest and become the Queen.

Regina had been horrified. She didn't want to marry some man she didn't know. She definitely didn't want to marry a man that was two times her age. The King was old enough to be her Grandfather. But her mother was adamant, and Regina was forced to say yes to the man. She remembered how she had ran crying to Daniel, how she had apologized countless times to him, how he had wiped her tears and told her that everything was going to be okay. They were going to run away together, somewhere far, where her mother would never find them.

But then Snow came, Snow White. The wretched little girl that was to be Regina's stepdaughter. And Regina was perfectly fine with that, she loved children, and Snow seemed to love her enough to be okay with the young woman being her stepmother. But Snow couldn't keep her mouth shut, and had let it slip to Cora about Daniel. Regina had to watch as Daniel was murdered in front of her, by her mother.

That was merely then, and now? Now she was the Queen. Forced to live a life that she did not want to live by any means. Forced to live as a wife to a man that would surely die soon. And a Stepmother to a girl that she couldn't wait to kill.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by the small sound of someone talking. It merely came out as a tiny voice, and Regina narrowed her gaze and looked around to try to pick out the direction of the voice. She stood out on her balcony, trying to enjoy the night sky before she had to go eat dinner with her not-so-lovely family. "Who's there?" She called out into the night..

And then, she spotted the glowing yellow dot flying around. As Regina got closer, she noticed that it wasn't a yellow dot at all, more like a small glowing person. A fairy. She watched as the fairy grew to a normal size, the blonde woman smiled at Regina. "Hi!"

Regina took a step back, cautious of the fairy and she narrowed her gaze. "Can I help you?" She demanded.

"No, but I can help you. I'm Tinkerbell, just think of me as your…. Fairy Godmother." Tinkerbell smiled at Regina, soon pausing as she looked around, "In training. Fairy Godmother, in training." She quipped

As Regina stared at the woman with a scowl, she shook her head. "I'm not interested in any Fairy hovering over my every move." She said with a scowl, walking into her room from the balcony then. It was bad enough she had to deal with Snow White trying to follow her every move, and not understanding just what she did, now she had to deal with this? No thank you.

"I'm not going to hover. I simply want to offer you your ticket out of here." Tinkerbell informed her.

Regina scoffed, "You can take me somewhere, where I can be free of this castle? And my mother? That's doubtable." She said and simply rolled her eyes. She straightened out her white gown and she looked back at the fairy with an expected gaze.

"No silly, I can't take you anywhere. I'm not that powerful just yet. But I can show you who can." At Regina's confused look, Tinkerbell continued, "I can show you your soulmate, Regina. Your true love. I can give you the reason to leave this castle."

Regina stared at her for a long while, a blank look on her face. No, there was no way that this… this fairy knew who her soulmate was. The love of her life was dead, she knew who her soulmate was and she knew that Snow White was the reason he was dead and gone. Tinkerbell could show her no such thing. "Newsflash Fairy, my soulmate is dead." She said bluntly. And he wasn't coming back.

Tinkerbell smiled a bit sadly at her and she shook her head, "Regina, your soulmate is very much alive. And it may not be who you think it is, but I can assure you he is alive." She said and she straightened up. "I know where he is, I can take you to him. If you'd let me."

She couldn't leave, if she left the castle, she feared that someone would come to her room right as she was gone. And then when she returned, her mother would be there waiting for her, demanding to know where she had been. But at the same time, no one actually came up to her room unless she was late for something. And Regina couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed curious to see just who this fairy thought her true love was, when she had already met her true love. She was sure of it. With a narrowed gaze, Regina nodded her head and the fairy grinned, grabbed the woman's hand and they were off.

The whole journey to wherever they were going, Regina found herself incredibly nervous. In fact, Regina grew more nervous as they got closer and closer. Although she wasn't sure if she believed the fairy. She also knew that she wanted to know what this man looked like. Who he was. If he would look at her and know they were meant to be together.

And then they were there, and Tinkerbell was letting go of her hand and pointed to the window of the tavern. "He's in there." Tinkerbell said with a smile, "Unfortunately, I can't go in there with you. But it's the man with the lion tattoo." She murmured, before she shrunk down to her smaller size.

Regina watched as she flew off, and she turned to look at the tavern. She hesitated, before she walked over to the door and peered into the window. She could see numerous men in there, laughing and seeming to have a good time as they got drunk. Then she noticed a figure sitting off to the side by himself, watching the others with a grin. She couldn't make out the features of his face, but light did shine on his arm, and she noticed on his forearm, the tattoo. The lion tattoo.

Regina didn't know how long she stood there, staring at it. But she flinched when the figure shifted and went to stand up, before Regina could get a look at his face, the woman quickly backed away from the door and hurried away from the tavern. Hurried away from the man that could have been her one true love. Hurried away from a life that could have been. Hurried back to the unfortunate life that was her own. If that man was her soulmate, she wouldn't dare put him at risk of dying at the hands of her mother, like Daniel had. And if that meant never finding love, then so be it.

* * *

Alright for the official chapter 1! And yes, this chapter was heavily centered on Regina, I know that! This will be something of a slow burn for EvilCharming. But the next chapter, the Evil Queen and Charming will be meeting in the next chapter officially! Will they remember each other? How do you think the second meeting will be? And in case you hadn't figured it out, David is the man with the lion tattoo.


End file.
